User talk:Dodo8
Leave me a message. ---- Reply Yes I would unlock the page for you to make a request. The page is on lockdown as we do not need NEW staff members. Existing members such as yourself can request to a B'crat or an Admin to unlock the page so you can request. If you want me do that, then let me know. Messi1983 (talk) 09:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Page is unlocked so you can make a request. Messi1983 (talk) 11:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Dodo, since your Xbox 360 is working what games do you have on it? Boomer8 (talk) 02:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done a couple of hours ago, Dragos. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Promotion Sure thing. And by the way, why did you change your avatar? That dodo picture was pretty cool. Boomer8 (talk) 02:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah Dragos, but if any of us (Portugal or Romania) end up as the "worst second place", which means the team with the least points in the second place, we won't doesn't make it to the play-offs... Hopefully neither of us will get trapped in it, cause I wanna play against Romania... Besides, the 2-0 wasn't what I expected. Though we were playing without Cristiano Ronaldo, we should've scored more goals, I mean, we're talking about Azerbaijan, after all... Nevertheless, a victory is always a victory. Holland just massacred you, 4-0...good luck with the next game, who are you playing with, next? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Van Der Vaart's goal was damn good. About us, our next game will be in the 7th of June. With Russia. At least it's gonna be here, so the factor home should influence the game. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'd like that too but see, the problem is, I don't really have much time for Skype. I already said that before, when talking to Curly. Still, if you want to you can add me on Skype. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, my fave OS is Android too! As to my favorite brand, I really like both Samsung and Nokia (Apple is great too, of course). What brand is your cell phone? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:55, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Mine is a Huawei G7300. It runs Java. Though Lumia seems fragile, I think it's a lot better than my Huawei...right? So your father has a lot of iPhones? Good! Don't you ever take one of them and mess around under your father's sight? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Damn, iPhones, Samsung Galaxy Note 2s...he fixes a lot of them, eh? Yeah, the other day I went to a store and the iPhone5 was in exhibit, I played a little bit with it and went to the GPS app. I said the name of a street: Rua dos Eucaliptos. Do you know what Siri recognized? "Rule does Lucas bitch"...? I laughed my face off at that one!!! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow, despite our languages are very alike each other, that sentence was un-translatable for me. Well, if you understand just a little bit, then try to understand these hilarious bloopers in the portuguese TV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZX3UUPpZRNE Have fun! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Too bad, Dragos, they are hilarious! And yeah, Spanish is a Latin language, so it comes as no surprise that Spanish and Portuguese have similarities. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:53, March 30, 2013 (UTC) FYI I have closed your RFA. Also since it has been decided there is no need for anymore new admins, there is no need for you to make new request in a month's time cause it will probably be rejected. However if an admin spot becomes available, you'll be one of the first to be informed so you can request then. Until then, just keep up your good job of being a patroller. Messi1983 (talk) 11:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Dodo, I'm sorry you didn't pass. Regarding this B-Crat thing, I don' want to talk or even hear about that right now, if you understand me. I think the wiki does well with three bureaucrats, which is enough for a wiki for this size. Actually, three b'crats are much more than you think - even the largest wikis (Wookieepedia, the Vault) has at best two-four b'crats. And to be honset, I'm happy and satisfied with my current position, and as for now I have no intention in filing such request. But one thing I'm sure in, you'll get your chance to become an admin here one, it may not be today or tomorrow, but it will happen one day. As for this funny poster, glad you liked it, I'm gonna make several new soon. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :There, I fixed it ofr you :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:GTA V Helicopters They are almost entirely different, the only common element between those two helicopters is the skids/ landing gear. That and the fact that they are helicopters. *Different fuselage shape *Different window layout *Different engine venting *Different tail boom shape *Different anti-torque mechanisms *The police chopper has a three-blade main rotor while the other has four. *The police helicopter has extra external structures mounted above the sliding doors. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure, but I think what was written there was "who ate my potatos?" or something like that. LoL, I know understand Russian better than I speak or write it, that for sure LoL. I really prefer English over Russian and even Hebrew. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Windows 8 Works well on my computer, It was ready to be installed when I inserted the data disk to download it. I don't know about any games working without W8 because my mom forbids me to download any games onto it because she thinks, in her own words, causes "potential slowness". You should convince your dad to upgrade, W8 has new features that you have never seen before on the Start menu and everything is up-to-date. Mr. T. (talk) 16:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply There is no more open admin spots as it has been decided we have enough already. So unless one admin resigns or is demoted or Ilan is promoted to B'crat, which he doesn't want for the time being, we will not be accepting anymore admins. Now could you please stop messaging me about it, as the more someone shows desperation in becoming an admin, the less chance I vote yes for them, as it shows they're just power hungry. Messi1983 (talk) 17:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :When did I say you'll never become an admin? I told you yesterday if there was an open spot that I'd let you know so you can request again. Messi1983 (talk) 17:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::There will be an open admin spot if Ilan requests B'cratship and passes, or if one of the other admins resign or get demoted for inactivity. That doesn't look likely to happen for the time being, so until it does, just work hard as a patroller and who knows maybe your efforts will be recognised that we might consider taking on another admin. Messi1983 (talk) 17:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Thats good. You'll be an admin one day :) Messi1983 (talk) 17:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Looking nice, although I prefer the original. But wait, have you asked Dan or Jeff if that okay? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm here! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I changed the Admin's template. Jeff did the rest. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Templates I've added the template. I quite like the new templates by the way :). Tom Talk 16:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC)